


《不贰臣》Chapter 05 补车

by Gu_Song



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gu_Song/pseuds/Gu_Song
Kudos: 2





	《不贰臣》Chapter 05 补车

肖战伸手准备打开车门的同时，王一博也同样伸出手攥紧了肖战的胳膊，顺带给车门上了锁。

“我不同意。”

王一博的语气很坚定，不容置疑。

肖战有些气恼，音量也不自觉地提高了一个度。

“我们当初不是说好了......”

话还没说完就被王一博冰冷的声音打断了。

“你就这么讨厌我吗？”

“反正也就还剩不到半年了，忍一忍就过去了，你非要上赶子的给我送钱？”

“五百万，你要凑多少年才能凑够五百万？”

肖战简直不能理解王一博的脑回路，他甚至被气笑了。

“什么时候凑得够是我的事，大不了我付你利息。”

“还有，我也是第一次见到有人放着钱不要，偏偏要炮友的。”

“是因为小王总家里不缺钱？可是你好像也不缺炮友吧？”

“肖战！”王一博不轻不重地喝了一声。

不知道他的手按了哪个键，副驾驶的座椅突然被放倒，肖战也猝不及防地跟着躺平了。王一博直接从驾驶座翻身压在肖战上方，两条长腿把肖战夹在中间，就着这个侵略性极强的姿势把肖战禁锢在自己身下。

他捏着肖战的下巴，凑近了压低声音道：“你真的不明白吗？”

“明白什么？”肖战微眯着眼。

“你和他们不一样。”

王一博以为自己这下说得很清楚了，可是两人现在这个暧昧的姿势让肖战的思路不得不跑偏了。

“是，我床技比他们烂，死鱼一样，不会取悦你，对吧？”

王一博彻底无话可说了，他向来是个行动派，不太擅长表达，也懒得跟肖战费那些无谓的口舌，于是他直接用自己的嘴堵上了肖战刀子一样的嘴。

王一博时常在想，肖战这张嘴一定是淬过毒的吧，不然为什么总是能说出这么伤人的话，同时又让他这么着迷，这么欲罢不能，跟上了瘾一样。

可是肖战表现得对这个吻很是抗拒，他一直咬紧牙关不松口，以至于王一博的舌尖撬了好几次都无功而返，只好不停地蹂躏着他柔软的唇瓣，在软磨硬泡之中伺机而动。

在这场持久战里，是肖战先撑不住了，他被亲得有些缺氧，但他执拗地不允许王一博的舌尖探入，于是开始用手使劲推王一博的肩膀，推了几下都没能推开，他又换成用拳头锤，结果却被当成了变相的撒娇。

肖战的拳头被王一博的大手包裹住，在王一博的引领下，肖战的手附上了一个又硬又热的柱状不明物体。

……这人还能再不要脸一点吗？

肖战正准备张口爆粗，牙关松开的那一刹那就被王一博钻了空子，两人的舌头纠缠在一起，口腔里的空气被掠夺，唾液混合在一起时发出了令人脸红的水渍声。这下优势全被王一博占尽了，肖战浑身发软，只有任人宰割的份。

王一博解开了自己的裤子，握着肖战的手，将他的手按在了自己的分身上，缓慢地撸动了起来。

“帮帮我吧，战哥……”

王一博含住了肖战红红的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻啮咬。

“……唔。”

手中握着炙热的物体都没能让肖战起反应，可王一博这一声软绵绵的“战哥”却把自己给叫硬了。

这也太丢人了……肖战的脸又红了几分。

最后，王一博在肖战手里释放的同时，肖战自己也射了，白浊的液体互相喷到对方的衣服上，肖战羞红了脸，像只鸵鸟似的把脸埋在王一博的颈窝不愿抬起来。

王一博搂着肖战，带着薄茧的手掌在肖战光滑白皙的后背上轻轻地摩挲，抚摸着形状姣好的美人骨。

“还要不要？”

肖战不好意思地点了点头。

王一博轻笑着吻了吻肖战的额角，将他轻轻放下，两只大手按着肖战的大腿根，掰开了他的双腿。

王一博一边卖力地抽插，看着肖战欲仙欲死极其享受的样子，一边心想：俗话说，情人之间所有事情都能靠做爱解决，如果不能，那就多做几次——这话虽然粗俗了点，但说的确实在理。

随着两人律动的节奏，整个车都跟着一起剧烈晃动，车玻璃上都结上了一层厚厚的水雾，车内的空气更是无比燥热，弥漫着精液的腥味和王一博身上浓烈的信息素味道。

到了后来两人都筋疲力竭、大汗淋漓，瘫在座椅上不想动弹，由于跑车内部空间不大，两人只能侧卧着，王一博从肖战身后环着他，私密处紧密相贴。

王一博用下巴轻轻蹭着肖战的后颈，这几乎是每个alpha在与自己的omega温存时本能的动作。

“……没用的，你标记不了我。”

王一博正嗅着肖战头发上淡淡的清香，却听到了肖战突然来了这么一句没头没尾且煞风景的话，他忍不住皱了皱眉。

“那又怎样？”

他凑到肖战耳边，低声说道。

“我不会让你逃离我的。”


End file.
